a solution for jealousy
by Faneda
Summary: mereka hanyalah sepasang insan yang belum sadar akan perasaan mereka. aomomo/ficlet.


**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****ヤキモチの答え****/A Solution for Jelousy ****(c) Faneda**

**Warning: Straight, Canon, MissTypo, etc.**

**TERINSPIRASI**** dari ** **Vocaloid PV dengan judul yang sama dan dinyanyikan oleh GUMI feat. HoneyWorks.**

**.**

**Fic untuk senang-senang, tak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat dari ini, kecuali kesenangan semata untuk menambah asupan OTP tertjintah—AoMomo/DaiSuki**

**...**

**...**

"_Tetsu-kun to nigou wa tottemo kawaii, deshou? Nee, Dai-chan_."

Aomine Daiki merotasikan mata. Tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Momoi Satsuki.

"Lama tak bertemu, ia jadi bertambah tinggi—meskipun hanya beberapa senti sih. Kemampuannya juga meningkat. Blabla..."

Aomine masih enggan untuk membuka mulut, pandangannya pun sarat akan kejemuan. Momoi tahu teman masa kecilnya ini sudah tak mendengarkan, tapi ia berkeras 'tuk bercerita.

"Sayangnya jarak universitasnya dengan universitas kita sangat jauh." Hembusan napas panjang Momoi terdengar jelas di telinga Aomine.

Aomine mendecakkan lidah—kesal—lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau bisa saja kuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Tetsu."

Gelengan kepala sebagai balasan pertama. "_Yada!_—Aku ingin, sih. Tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkanmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sa-tsu-ki."—jeda, Aomine menatap Momoi tajam sambil mendengus kasar—"Mumpung masih sore, temui saja Tetsuya bila masih belum puas melepas rindu."

Setelahnya, Aomine Daiki mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Momoi.

Momoi tertegun. Ia bahkan tak berniat menyusulnya. Sinis. Momoi—terlampau—sering menghadapi sikap sinisnya Aomine, tapi kali ini ia merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Momoi berbalik, pergi ke tempat yang berlawanan dengan Aomine. Bukan ke tempat seseorang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya—seperti kata Aomine. Bukan. Melainkan duduk menyendiri di sebuah ayunan tua, di sebuah taman.

Kedua insan itu tak menyadari sedari tadi diperhatikan sepasang mata biru yang menatap datar.

...

...

...

"Momoi-san, mau es krim?"

Kepalanya mendongak. Mengerjap dua kali menatap si baik hati yang membawa dua es krim sebelum berseru senang—

"Tetsu-kun_!"_

—lalu menerjang pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

Kuroko tahu, sembari memeluk tubuhnya, Momoi menghapus setitik air matanya pada kaus yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Kenapa sendiri? Mana Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko setelah Momoi melepaskan pelukanya. Ia lalu mendudukan pantatnya di ayunan sebelah ayunan yang semula diduduki mantan _manager-_nya.

"Dai-_chan _menyebalkan." Ucapnya sambil menggigit sedikit _popsicle_ pemberian Kuroko.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kalian bertengkar?"

Basa-basi. Sebenarnya Kuroko sudah tahu jawabannya.

Momoi mengangguk—tepat seperti apa yang diduga Kuroko. "Dia tiba-tiba marah saat aku berkata ingin satu universitas denganmu."

Lagi, Kuroko sudah tahu. Nah, ini saatnya membantu mereka, begitu pikirnya.

"Momoi-_san, _Aomine-_kun_ hanya cemburu, kok."

Dapat dirasakan oleh Momoi saat pipinya memanas, "M-m-mana mungkin!"

Kuroko menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas sedikit, "Dia menyayangi Momoi-_san_. Sayang terhadap seorang wanita tepatnya—bukan sebagai sahabat."

Kuroko bangkit. Setelah mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' pemuda itu beranjak pergi meninggalkan Momoi.

...

...

...

"Cih, Satsuki lama sekali." Aomine Daiki mendecih. Sudah dua bus yang lewat di depannya—tepatnya di depan halte bus tempatnya menunggu Si Merah Muda; Momoi—tapi mana mungkin ia tega meninggalkan Momoi. Yah, meskipun ia tahu, Momoi Satsuki bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Aomine-_kun?_"

"Huwaa!"—dan Aomine hampir terjungkal dari tempat duduknya begitu mendengar suara mantan rekannya di Teikō. Memicing sebal ke arah seseorang yang barusan memanggilnya, "Tetsu _teme!_"

"Mana Momoi-_san_?"

Aomine mendengus keras, bukti kekesalannya meningkat. "Kalian saling mencari, heh, jodoh ya?"

"Sebaiknya kau temui ia, Aomine_-kun_."—tak memberi kesempatan Aomine 'tuk membalas, Kuroko melanjutkan—"Ia sendirian di taman dekat café, terakhir kali aku ke sana ia sedang menangis."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja, hah?"

"Aomine-_kun_, aku tahu kau cemburu. Tapi, asal kau tahu Momoi sebenarnya menyukaimu, ia hanya belum menyadarinya."

"Teorimu tidak masuk akal."

"Aku tahu kalian satu sekolah mulai dari kecil hingga sekarang, kau pikir kenapa ia mau mendampingimu terus?"

"Karena... ia menganggapku teman masa kecil?"

Kuroko menggeleng, "Jadi, jika kau punya teman masa kecil kau harus selalu satu sekolah dengannya? Tidak, bukan?"

"..."

"Ingat-ingat kembali, siapa yang saat itu marah-marah sambil berlinang air mata ketika kakimu terkilir?"

"Satsuki?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Siapa yang lebih memilih menyemangati Tōō—atau sebenarnya dirimu—ketimbang menyemangati Seirin tempatku bermain saat Winter Cup, _nee _Aomine-kun?"

"Satsuki?"

"Tepat sekali." Kuroko tersenyum.

"Tentu saja ia mendukung Tōō, ia kan bersekolah di sana, menjadi manager juga."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan yang ini, bukannya aku sombong ya. Apa kau tahu saat Tōō kalah melawan Seirin, ia menangis melihatmu. Lebih tepatnya ekspresimu."

Aomine tertegun. Momoi menangis? Saat itu?

"Terakhir, siapa yang antusias saat kau ajak membeli sepatu baru?"

Untuk yang ini, Kuroko hanya asal menebak. Ia tak tahu apa benar Aomine mengajak Momoi. Tapi, yah, semoga saja benar.

"Satsuki."

Dan untungnya ia benar.

"_Jaa nee, Aomine-kun._"

Tak berselang lama semenjak kepergian Kuroko, Aomine langsung berlari mencari Momoi. Tanpa disadarinya, segaris senyum tipis terlukis di wajah.

.

.

.

**終わり**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
